The Star Restaurant
The Star Restaurant is a restaurant marketed towards penguins aged 3-13. It is based on Star TV, one of the most popular TV channels for all ages. It is open from 5:00am to 10:00pm. Appearance Entrance The entrance has warm beige walls and white marble tiles. It has posters of Star TV shows all around, and even flags with Star TV mascots. There is a seating area with a furnace with a poster of the Star TV logo with the autographs of everyone associated with it, such as the CEO and co-CEO, creative directors and creators of TV shows aired on it, and even the signature of former CEO Avaline Weaver. There are booths and other seating areas for families, and the tables have mini televisions and they are set to Star TV. When you get to your table, the mini TV pops out, and you see all the Star TV mascots, Irene in front, and they all wave, grab each of their remotes and switch to the channel. Playplace The playplace is very large. It has walls with paintings of the Star TV mascots and stickers stuck on the walls by kids who went to the playplace. It has a yellow and white shoe cubby, dubbed the "Sneaker Keeper", where children take off their shoes and put them in the cubby holes. There is also a sign with the rules on it, that says this: #''Always be a friend! Help a kid out when they're down!'' #''No shoes on epquipment. Always leave them in the keeper.'' #''Play it safe! Always be careful.'' #''Kids aged 4 to 11 can play. Parents are not permitted on the play structure at any time, unless if they are a janitor cleaning any mess attendants left over.'' #''. Absolutely no food on playplace epquipment.'' #'' Put easily lost items in your shoes so they won't get lost.'' #''Have fun!'' In the playplace, there are tubes kids can crawl in, a slide with a tall sign saying "Don't climb on the slide!", swings, a large ball pit, a giant aquarium, and monkey bars. In seating areas, there are tables with the same mini televisions from the entrance. Chairs are Star TV character themed, specifically of the mascots. Arcade To your right of the playplace, there is another entrance which leads to an arcade. It is very giant, and has navy blue walls and a matching carpet with Star TV logo carpet art. It has air hockey, arcade games, and . There is also a claw machine you can win Star TV plushies with. List of arcade games: *Star TV Golf: A golf game with a roster of Star TV characters to unlock as you play. *Star TV Basketball: A basketball game with a roster of Star TV characters to select. No characters in the game need to be unlocked, but 5 of them can be purchased with in-game currency you earn as you level up. *Star TV Racing: A game similar to that of Mario Kart where you play as any of the Star TV mascots and race to the finish in a racecar. *Where's Tabby?: You play as Irene who has to find Tabby, who is hiding in 5 different maps within a 5 minute timeframe. *Dance Dance Mascot-lution: A game similar to Dance Dance Resolution where you play as any of the mascots. The gameplay is same as DDR's. Staff uniforms Male uniform The male uniform requires a yellow and white visor, neatly brushed hair, a yellow, t-shirt with a small pocket on the left-hand side, white sleeves and a white button-down collar around the neck, black dress pants and black shoes. What is not allowed: *The hair must not be in dreadlocks or in a Mullet style. Rat-tails and mowhawks are also not permitted. *Beards must be shaved. Female uniform The female uniform has the same requirements of the male uniform, but there are some differences. *Girls can wear skirts as long as they aren't too short. *Girls can only wear their hair down, in a ponytail (or any kind of updo) or in braids. *Girls are allowed to wear small or mild amounts of makeup. What is not allowed: *Cornrow, beehive and dreadlock hairstyles are not allowed. *Shorts that prominently show the thighs are not allowed. *Makeup is allowed, but it must be kept at a minimum. *Heels are not allowed. Entertainment In the playplace, during the hours of 7:00am to 8:30pm, workers at the restaurant will dress up as dogs, cats or rabbits and sing songs from the soundtracks of The Pookie Movie, Teddy Town and Bunny Barn. Menu Breakfast * Eggs (any kind) * Bacon strips * Character themed pancakes (comes in filling as well, i.e: chocolate, vanilla, fruit, etc) * Donuts (heart, star, rectangle or circle shaped, can also come with filling) * Character themed waffles * Blini (eastern European pancakes) * Sugar cereal * Scrambled eggs * Bagels * Biscuts * Breakfast sandwich * Crepe * English muffin * Fruit salad * Popovers * Breakfast burrito * Omelette * Yogurt Lunch * Sandwhiches (tuna, ham, turkey, cheese) * Any kind of soup * Any character themed macaroni and cheese * Spaghetti * Garlic bread * Fruit salad * Noodles * Seafood dish * Pizza (pepperoni, chicken, vegetable, pineapple, cheese, fish, seaweed, squid or shrimp) * Macaroni and Cheese * Turkey and corn * Meat pie * Dinner Appetizers * Salad * Fruit salad * Soup * Any type of fondue * Shrimp/crab cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy rolls * Crunchy dippers (crunchy items like pieces of baguette and vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Sushi * Cheese Bread with dipping sauce * Garlic knots * Bread and butter * Cracked crab * Crab cakes Main course * Pasta with cheese * Mac and cheese * Lasagna * Ravioli * Pasta with tomato sauce * Spaghetti with meatballs * Cheese pizza * Pepperoni pizza * Vegetable pizza * Chicken pizza * Elmo pizza * Turkey * Chicken * Tacos * Burritos * Enchiladas * Shrimp * Cod * Salmon * Dover sole * Fish and chips * Burger (cheese, ham, chicken, turkey) * Chicken wings Sides *French fries *Clam chowder *Poutine *Steamed vegetables *Dinner rolls *Breadsticks *Garlic bread *Garden salad *Vegetable stirfry *Fruit bowl Desserts * Cookies * Cupcakes * Donuts * Cheese fondue * Fruit fondue * Frozen yogurt * Assorted Candies * Candy bowl * Chocolate * Pie slice * Pudding cup * Ice cream * Sundae (chocolate, caramel, strawberry, sprinkles) * Small cup of oreos * Popsicle * Dango * Creme de Papaya * Assorted candies * Candy pizza * Chocolate pizza * Custard tarts * Coffee jelly * Sata Andagi * Chinsuko * Daifuku * Hanabiramochi (New Year's exclusive) * Icebox Cake * Cham Cham * Éclair * Brigaderio * Creme brulee * Cannoli * Hakuto jelly * Taiyaki * Kuzumochi * Manju Beverages (sold at any time) Breakfast * Coffee (any) * Iced tea * Milk * Chocolate milk * Water * Milkshake (any) * Tea (any) * Soy milk Lunch * Fruit juice (any) * Milk * Water * Soda (any) * Flavored water * Milkshake * Sparkling water Dinner * Soda * Milkshake * Water * Beer (any, for mumus and duh-duhs) * Flavored water * Milk * Fruit juice * Iced tea * Sparkling water Locations The Star Restaurant currently holds 15 locations around New Penguin City, the Club Penguin Minor Outlaying Islands district and Fandom City. *8 in New Penguin City (2 in Avalon, 3 in Ovardville, 2 in Cusak, 1 in Oakridge) *4 in CPMOI (Mogo Mogo, Hibiscus Island, Czesta, Ludovici) *3 in Fandom City (2 in Beachboard, 1 in Gladsstone)